mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Raid Arc
The Wake Up Call Arc is the third arc of the My Hero Academia roleplay. It follows events that began taking place during the second half of the Halloween Party. This marks the first large scale event of the roleplay. Summary Raid Not long following the hazing, the students soon found themselves in a harrowing situation as the school was soon raided by a gang called the 7evens. Allegedly the gang had arrived, planning to make reparations for the death of a member. The death of whom was believed to be the work of a Yuuei Student, according to them at least. For whatever reason, all the students found themselves violently teleported across the school, some finding themselves sick from the act. They would soon come face to face with various members of the gang, fighting for their lives and for the 7evens, amusement. Through various levels of success, the students managed to successfully fend off the attack. Although there were still several oddities to explain: * None of the faculty members seemed to notice their students were in need. None of them even left the office until they were all gone. * All of their phones seemed to be completely incapable of any outside communication with the world. Phone, Internet, Texting, GPS, all knocked offline temporarily. * Gen Ed & Support Students noted that someone that night, dressed in a full body costume told them to go home. They had no idea who, but the person in question seemed to know about them and the school, so they just left. They were told it was a training session and that the party was over. * One student seemed to notice a lanky man outside the school wearing a full suit. He managed to get a clear view of his face but was soon knocked out by a bright. The student has yet to reveal this info to anyone. * The power was out for every building around the school for at least a couple blocks. But, the oddities didn't end there. Once defeated, all of the thugs were promptly teleported before all of the students viewed large flowers sprouting outside the building, emitting a strange pollen before quickly falling unconscious. But not before one student mentioned spotting a truck driving away from the school. When they would awake, they'd find themselves fully healed, along with all damage to the school being repaired. Including the door that was broken earlier during the hazing. Cellphone.gif 1.jpeg 4.png 5.jpeg fog_night.jpg 2.jpeg 10.jpeg Aftermath With the students all waking up, fully healed some decided to be pro-active and headed to the teacher's lounge. The teacher's though uncertain were quickly brought up to speed and had the students remain until law enforcement could be called. Students had their statements taken and were promptly sent home. As of this moment, the story hasn't leaked to any papers, but the school has assured parents and students that they absolutely won't let something like this happen again if they could help it. After Party Deciding the night shouldn't end, one student decided they would host a party at their house, inviting whatever students they could. Quite a few students were gathered here, including one Akio Sano. During the course of the Halloween party, Akio was given a flash drive by a U.A student containing information that neede to be delivered to the Support Department. Perhaps in the midst of ongoing events, it slipped his mind, but for the moment, the USB was still on him.Night house.jpg Cellfear.jpg Binocular_watching.jpg Park night.png By whatever means, an unknown person knew this and gave him several instructions to leave the party, deliver the drive, and to return and never tell a soul what occurred. So far, he's complied with their demands and not told a soul. Things of Note * This was the first time ever that Yuuei was so successfully attacked by villains. The School board is certainly not happy with any of this. * The school is altering their Hero curriculum to better prepare Hero course students for these kinds of incidents. * The raid on the school has not been leaked to the papers yet, probably because without actual damage to the school, there's nothing to prove. Category:Story Arcs